


Coffee & Tall Glasses of Water

by Hallucinations_Of_Rats



Category: Kool-Aid "Kool-Aid Man" Commercials
Genre: Because of Reasons, Coffee Shops, Crushing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Because of My Friends, Kool-Aid Mascot - Freeform, Other, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?, kool-aid man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallucinations_Of_Rats/pseuds/Hallucinations_Of_Rats
Summary: A coffee shop Kool-Aid man fic. That's it.DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC HAS THE KOOL-AID MAN AS A PERSON, NOT A LITERAL PITCHER.
Relationships: Kool-Aid Man / Y/N, Kool-Aid Mascot/You
Kudos: 4





	Coffee & Tall Glasses of Water

You’ve always enjoyed crowded coffee shops. People hurriedly running to do their next errands; tired college students on their laptops; the aroma of fresh brewed coffee and baked goods floods your senses. The subtle buzz of constant activity surrounds you.

You saunter up to the counter, glancing at the daily specials and regular customers. 

“What would you like to order?” a deep, sultry voice asked. Your attention snaps to the barista in front of you. The first thing you notice is how tall he is. He has to be like 6’9! Nice. He smiled at you kindly with a soft face and strong jaw, which was further accentuated by the stray strands of red hair that frame his face. After spending a bit too long examining his features, you finally muster up the courage to say, “Could I please get a black coffee and a cream cheese danish?”. “Oh, yeah,” He replies quickly with a grin and quickly finishes your order. 

You leave the counter to go to your regular spot: the back corner. The perfect place to people watch, read, and do homework without drawing any unnecessary attention. Coincidentally, your seat also had a perfect view of him. You watch him happily make other customers orders, starting playful banter with the regulars. ‘How have I never seen him here before?’ you thought. You came here the same time every week, but never noticed him. With each use of the blender you see the faint outline of his bicep under his sleeve. Though his arm wasn’t visible, you could tell he was fit, from his broad shoulders to the veins on his hands. What’s gotten into me? This is stupid. Stop sexualizing the barista, for goodness sake. But you couldn’t deny it, he is attractive, dipping with good looks even. He's the dictionary definition of a tall glass of water. 

This is going to be a problem…

Your mind continues to wander, thinking about the possibility of you being together, however improbable that may be. Mentally marrying a stranger wasn’t the most logical or intelligent thing to do, but it was a fun way to stay preoccupied. It’s not like either of you would ever actually make a move. You pick up your drink with a smile, laughing at yourself for the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, going to take a sip when-

Wait…

Is that a number?

Shifting your hand over you see that indeed, it was a number. His number. 

This is really going to be a problem…

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: while writing this I learned that "Ludicrousy” is not an actual word.


End file.
